Mystical Orca
"Mystical Orca" is the 56th and first episode of Season 6 of Happy Peep written by MarioFan65 and directed by MumbleFan123. Characters *Mumble *Shouty *Montay *Aldo *Shamu 4000 *Esequiel the Tickle Inventor *Ice Claw (the main antagonist) *Feather God *King Rainguin *Erik (minor) *Gloria (minor) *Terry the Penguin (minor) *Noah the Elder (minor) *Lord Darkopolis (flashback) *Fastino (mentioned) *Lord Darktisk (mentioned) *Lovelace (mentioned) Transcript (Under the ice, a frozen stone glow in the ice and shine in the night of the antarctic. Skuas fly pass and land on the other side. A baby penguin with a green shirt that say "Shouty" saw a huge glow on the big iceberg.) *Shouty: Wow. What is that? (The next morning on Penguin-Land) *Terry: Guys, did you see what happen last night? *Mumble: A huge storm on the shore? *Terry: No. The ice glowed in front of our home. *Gloria: I never seen ice glow before. It only glow at the night? *Terry: Yes. I didn't know this by now. Snow cannot be glowed at this. The ice has to glow when the water freezes. *Erik: Ooh, ooh. What about frozen lakes? *Terry: They don't work. *Mumble: What's wrong with it? *Terry: If a ice get bigger, it glows. Just like an iceberg if it touches the water. *Mumble: Oh. *Erik: That what happen. *Gloria: Yeah, i could tell by now. *Mumble: So do you think i could check it out? *Terry: Yes you may, but watch out for predators out there. They really like to check out the ice glowing in the water. *Mumble: I am going. *Erik: What about me? *Mumble: Erik? You're going too, but stay safe. *Gloria: I hope you boys stay fine. *Terry: Good luck. (Meanwhile in the broken ice valley where the frozen stone glows, two adelie penguin chicks watch over the iceberg) *Montay: Wow, did you see that? *Aldo: Yeah. Shine with light. *Montay: It's so amazing. It's a dream come true. *Aldo: Yeah, i see all the light in this iceberg. *Montay: I didn't know ice can glow. *Aldo: Yeah, it's so awesome. *Mumble: Hey guys. *Montay: Oh, hi Mumble. What are you up to? *Mumble: Are you in the place where the iceberg glows. *Montay: Yes. My dad told me about it yesterday. It's real. *Aldo: Real, real, real, real, real! *Erik: What is it? *Montay: Follow me. I know the way to get there. (In the pond of a iceberg lake) *Mumble: Wow. *Montay: Is that cool? *Mumble: Yeah. *Aldo: It's mind-boggling. Can you imagine that? *Montay: How would i know. *Mumble: I wouldn't tell. Follow me. (Into the frozen broken cave) *Montay: Where are we? Who done this stuff? *Mumble: I don't know. It look shiny. *Aldo: It glow still. Who want to see the crystals glow? *Montay: Only the Power Shards glow. I can sense it. *Mumble: Or the Ice Claw. *Montay: Ice Claw doesn't glow himself. How could a leopard seal like him glow? *Aldo: I didn't know. *Montay: It's just a myth Aldo. It doesn't ment to be real. *Aldo: Meant? *Montay: Nah, let's keep going. (Outside of the frozen broken cave) *Mumble: Wow, look like some of the polar bears could have done it. *Montay: It sharp as a fresh breath of sour. *Aldo: You gotta be kidding me. I'm seeing the problem about it. *Montay: No need to worry friend. We're all good. (A adelie penguin chick with a green shirt was running by) *Montay: Who is that? *Mumble: Is that a far-walker? *Aldo: Let's go check it out. He must be wearing a shirt. (Into the ice plain) *Mumble: This place is filled with elements. How could Antarctica have a place like this? *Montay: So cool. It's like infinity and forever. *Aldo: Infinity is another word for forever. *Montay: Oh, ok. So can we catch after that shirt penguin? *Mumble: Strangers i see. Don't talk to them you don't know. *Montay: What? He's shy and i need to give him a advice attention. *Aldo: Why would you do that? I can't baffle across a way to get your friend's attention. *Montay: But we don't know this guy? *Aldo: Then why would you ask? *Mumble: Hey, knock it off! (The ice started to glow) *???: Whoa. *Montay: Are you seeing what i'm seeing? *???: Yeah. It's so fun. *Aldo: I didn't know that the ice can glow like forever! *???: Yes. It seem fun like holding a power shard up. *Montay: You know about the Power Shards? Who are you and what's your name? *Shouty: My name is Shouty. *Mumble: Shouty? *Montay: Never heard of that name before. *Shouty: My name is, that because i like to SHOUT! *Mumble: Whoa. I didn't know that. Where are you parents? *Shouty: Oh I don't know? I haven't seen them. Maybe their dead? OH WELL! *Aldo: Yikes! *Montay: Bad news for you. *Shouty: Yeah. Let's keep exploring this wonderful place. *Montay: Okay then. This is like a work of art in a pyramid! *Aldo: Bummer. *Mumble: Hey. You know how is this orb glowing the ice from the place to the whole land? *Shouty: Yeah. A mystical orca lived here. Follow me. *Montay: Wait, what. A mystical orca? *Shouty: Yes. I'll show you when we get there. *Montay: Okay. But you're telling us the truth. *Shouty: Sure. Let's go into the cave. *Aldo: Alright then. Caves are very spooky to me. They have sharp ice everywhere in these walls. (In the cave, they are walking) * Mumble: Say, Shouty? Where did you get that shirt? * Shouty: Well, it's one of the influences that made my name Shouty! Before then, I was gonna be "Lincoln Loud". * Montay: Weird name! * Shouty: I found it A month ago, washed up on the shore, in a box. And I have 2. One in Green, and one i white i sometimes wear. * Aldo: Ok. Lovelace is another penguin who wear a rainbow sweater. * Mumble: The ice is starting to glow! * Shouty: I KNOW! I LOVE WHEN THIS HAPPENS! * Montay: The Ice Shards are glowing too! * Aldo: The sharps! I can sense it. * Shouty: Welcome to, Casa del Shouty! Just passing through on the way to the Mystical Orca! * Aldo: Montay, this is just sad. * Montay: Who ever live in a place like this? * Mumble: You live next door to Adelie-Land, right? * Shouty: YEAH! I have a feeling where gonna be up all night! * Montay: Guess where sleeping in the day! * Shouty: Yes, sleep all you want in the day! As much as you can. Just don't become nocturnal! * Aldo: Okie dokie. You live in Adelie-Land? * Shouty: Yes. I survive in the flood of a birthday party, sneaked to Arbragah and find out about this evil Christmas spirit in a book. * Mumble: Wait, was it Krampus? * Shouty: Yes. He hunt down kids who are naughty. * Montay: Well i shouldn't be hunted down in the grave. * Aldo: Worse than Cluster School. (The ice start glowing again) * Montay: Oh my, this is like a platforming video game! * Aldo: I know who's there, come on. * Mumble: Aldo, wait! * Shouty: Don't go. Don't leave me here. * Montay: Then follow us. (Into the underground, found a strange ice shard, which is glowing from the ice) * Aldo: Myths! These mystic beings are fakers. * Montay: We found it. That ice shard is glowing from the ice. * Shouty: Wow, it's beautiful. * Mumble: Look like a power shard. But can you imagine that? * Tack Frost: *in voice* Mumble, can you here me? This ice shard that you discover is glowing all over the continent. * Mumble: Wait! That voice sound familiar. * Montay: My dad? * Mumble: No. I think Tack Frost has warned us about this. * Montay: Wait, what did he do wrong? * Mumble: We discovered this glowing thing that is making the ice glow. * Aldo: *knock on the ice* Nope, doesn't ring a bell. * Montay: WAIT! WHAT IS THAT!?! * Shouty: Now your speaking my Language. * Aldo: No! What the flipper is that thing with a SCREEN!?!?! * Mumble: It looks like something i saw of the Aliens. * Montay: All I see are Gray Zig Zags moving across the Screen. * Shouty: It says down here, T, V. A TV! what's a TV? * Montay: A TV where you can sit down and watch some shows. Esequiel have some TVs back at his lab. * ???: BEHOLD MY PENGUINS! * Montay: Who is that? * Aldo: It talks. * Mumble: It's not Tack Frost this time. MORE TO COME Trivia *This is the first episode of Happy Peep, being worked by MumbleFan123, aside from Penguin-Lover. *It is shown that Ice Claw escaped his frozen death since "The Ultimate Snowball Fight 2: The Worldwide Games" *This is the first time Shouty has a major role for an episode. He will become a major character in future episodes, and could possibly get his own spin-off series in the future. *This is the first episode of Happy Peep to use APM music. *Shouty makes a Reference to "The Loud House", when he says, his name was going to be "Lincoln Loud", who is the Main Protagonist on the Show. Gallery Happy Feet - Shouty.png|Artwork of Shouty Ice Claw.png|Artwork of Ice Claw Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Whales